Pasión Inexplicable
by Funny Wara
Summary: Memorias, hechos, cosas que solo se consiguen viviendo, la vida esta llena de preocupaciones, y algunas de estas preocupaciones tiene que ver con un deporte hermoso... (2.º Aniversario)


Pasión Inexplicable…

…

…

…

Era el primer día de práctica para un psiquiatra que con el título recién impreso y una carta de recomendación, había llegado al club traía varios libros en su mochila pero poca práctica, transito los largos pasillos acompañando por el director y entre preguntas, respuestas y comentarios llegaron al campo de juego… un lugar bárbaro donde los jugadores suelen caminar hacia ningún lugar, al joven le llamo la atención un hombre que bajo un árbol veía una foto a blanco y negro con expresión nostálgica, camino al lado del director lo observo y le pregunto sobre aquel hombre y el director le respondió que era un buen momento para empezar a trabajar, Le palmeo, la espalda lo dejo solo, y le dijo "ve", el principiante entendió la cuestión.

Aquel nuevo psiquiatra se dirigió hacia el hombre de la foto y le pregunto:

-¿Qué tal le va?-

-¿a mí?, muy bien-

Al parecer no había un detonante, ni algo que hiciera florecer una conversación con la cual el experto en psiquiatría pudiese dar un diagnóstico… así que se fue.

Al día siguiente volvió al campo de juego y se encontró con la misma postal: el hombre, el árbol, la foto y aquel aire fresco de la mañana. Esta vez fue el hombre quien inicio la conversación…

-¿le gusta el futbol doctor?-

-¿el futbol?, si, como a todos, es un lindo juego-

-¿un lindo juego?- decía el hombre con una enorme sonrisa -¡ES UNA PASION DOCTOR! ¡UNA PASION! ¿ENTIENDE?-

Y allí comenzó a narrar una historia que su receptor obviamente desconocía…

-Escuche doctor, era el año 2001 una temporada memorable, fuimos campeones, las directivas que fundaron el club hace tiempo se cansaron de vernos campeón, pero cada campeonato tiene un gusto diferente, así como las mujeres, todas iguales hasta que nos enamoramos, después de la copa que decía que éramos los mejores de Japón vino un torneo internacional 3-2 la final contra aquel equipo africano, kiyama y Shuya nos regalaron el titulo de los mejores en aquel momento, el camino siguió y nos llevó a encontramos con un equipo muy extraño, donde nos arrasaron en el primer partido, pero gracias a la unión del equipo supimos organizarnos para el próximo encuentro, la revancha fue aquí en la ciudad relámpago, aquí, de locales, en los primeros minutos marco aquel extraño equipo de Ogros, 1-0 arriba aquellos locos, pero mi compañero estratega no paro de presionar hasta que maduraron los goles de Shuya y Fubuki, y se jugó un tercer partido, en campo neutral, el remate perfecto de la unión de todo un equipo fuerte y al medio de la portería de aquel monstruoso guardameta, todavía tengo la foto, observe que belleza, aquel día llegue a casa en un estado tal que aunque trate de dar explicaciones allí mismo el club empezó a contratar psiquiatras, yo les hablaba de aquel gran momento y de la copa que nos nombraba los mejores del Japón, pero ya era muy tarde, ya tenía una terapia programada, el primer equipo campeón intercontinental japonés tenia los colores de mi corazón, me diagnosticaron locura, sicosis, paranoia y no sé qué mas pero lo mío, es fue, y será lo más simple doctor, llevo casi 15 años que estoy en este club y no veo la hora de salir para seguir cantando como aquellas noches de campeonato, ¿usted cree que puede curarme? Se equivoca doctor, el futbol es más que un lindo juego-

El hombre paro de hablar, saco de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y se lo dio al doctor.

-guarda esto amigo, y cuando lo leas, imagínalo cantado por un desafinado coro de miles de almas-

El doctor desenvolvió el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que parecía la estrofa de un poema:

"En el este y el oeste en el norte y en el sur, brilla la invencible Inazuma Japan"

Después de un silencio aquel psiquiatra ya rendido sentencio:

-lo tuyo es grave amigo, realmente no le encuentro explicación-

-todos los días se aprenden cosas doctor- dijo el hombre de la foto y con un sonrisa de reasignación respondió…

-ahí pasiones que no se entienden, parecidas a la euforia, a la locura, a la depresión, a la alegría, al llanto, que están ligadas a los colores de una camiseta, por eso yo y todos los que sentimos así, sabemos lo que con orgullo padecemos, algo que no se cura doctor y que es simplemente eso una pasión inexplicable-

El doctor, sonriente se levantó del suelo extendió su mano para dar una despedía formal a aquel hombre…

-este será un largo camino… sin embargo me encantara trabajar con usted… Señor Endo-

…

…

…

Fin

Todos los derechos reservados.

Producciones Ljuan Funny Wara

Soundtrack

Carry On - Fun.

Born 2 Be (feat. Eva Blom) [Radio Edit] – Alvar & Millas

Centuries – Fall Out Boy

Inmortals – Fall Out Boy

Couting stars – OneRepublic


End file.
